Field
The present embodiments relate to batteries for portable electronic devices. More specifically, the present embodiments relate to battery cells with multiple jelly rolls in a single pouch.
Related Art
Rechargeable batteries are presently used to provide power to a wide variety of portable electronic devices, including laptop computers, cell phones, PDAs, digital music players and cordless power tools. The most commonly used type of rechargeable battery is a lithium battery, which can include a lithium-ion or a lithium-polymer battery.
Lithium-polymer batteries often include cells that are packaged in flexible pouches. Such pouches are typically lightweight and inexpensive to manufacture. Moreover, pouches may be tailored to various cell dimensions, allowing lithium-polymer batteries to be used in space-constrained portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and/or digital cameras. For example, a lithium-polymer battery cell may achieve a packaging efficiency of 90-95% by enclosing a jelly roll and electrolyte in a foil pouch. Multiple pouches may then be placed side-by-side within a portable electronic device and connected in series and/or in parallel to form a battery for the portable electronic device.
Hence, the use of portable electronic devices may be facilitated by improvements related to the packaging efficiency, capacity, form factor, cost, and/or manufacturing of lithium-polymer battery cells.